


they’re what!?

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: mentioned Deceit - Freeform, mentioned Remus - Freeform, mentioned moceit, mentioned patton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Inspired by a text post by more-incorrect-quotes on Tumblr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	they’re what!?

It was a relatively quiet day in the Mindscape.

Logan was reading in the armchair in the living room, Virgil was in the same room taking over the sofa playing on his phone.

Patton and Deceit were both taking some time off in their rooms for a while.

Roman was in the Imagination fighting monsters and saving villages, while Remus was there in his own bit creating the weirdest and scariest creatures.

All was calm and quiet and peaceful, which was a rare scenario.

But unfortunately it didn’t last long.

Roman came bursting back into the living room, out of breath, and desperately trying to spit something out.

Virgil let out a cat hiss (he’d kill Deceit if he ever witnessed that) and nearly jumped off the couch.

Logan simply turned the page of his book and pretended not to notice.

“What the actual fuck, Roman?” The anxious side grumbled.

“I....just saw.....Patton.....and Deceit.....KISSING!” Roman gasped out between breaths.

“WHAT!?”

Virgil’s eyes were wide, attention snagged at this new information.

Logan, however, didn’t look at all surprised. “Why are you causing such a commotion? They’ve been married for 6 years, it’s a perfectly normal thing to do.”

Instantly, attention was drawn to the logical side.

“They’re WHAT!?” both the creative and anxious side screamed out.

“Oh yes, I attended. Remus was their flower girl.”

“That’s it. REMUS!” Roman was off once more.

Virgil was silent for a few moments. “Wait, you were there?”

“Yes, we’ve established I attended their wedding.”

“And they’ve been married for 6 years?”

“Yes.”

“And didn’t tell us?”

“Well Patton assumed you’d overreact seeing how protective you are.”

“......good point. Did Remus wear a dress?”

“He did, actually. It suited him.”


End file.
